Beast Girl
Personality Beast Girl, is a comedian and a prankster. She enjoys putting pranks on Aquagirl, her brother, and the whole team. She is loud and rowdy, and likes to deal with stuff the hard way. Megan can be a girly girl, on certain occasions like a dance, but she acts like a tomboy on a regular bases. Physical Appearance Beast Girl has her father's everything. His powers, his skin, his hair, everything. She even has his jokes and pranks. History Early life: Megan was born from Garfield and Rachel Logan, on Earth, unlike her brother. Growing up, her mother homed schooled her and her brother, Ryan, because they were ''different. ''Megan's powers activated when she first saw a dove, since then she didn't have much of a childhood friend except, for Raven and Beast Man friends kids. Her and her brother often trained when they're parents were away on a mission. Becoming a Titan: Being a Titan, when Megan was a kid, was always her dream, other than being an actress. Later on, when she turned eleven, she got the opportunity of a lifetime. Her and her brother, both tried out to become a titan and they both were accepted. Terra III: During a certain incident with the Joker, when Ryan almost lost his spot on the team. He became emotional, and unstable. His powers were beginning to get out of control, when finally, his mother showed up, and helped him control his powers and his state of mind. During the few moonths he was gone, the Titans had to replace Crow momenarliy with hot-headed Terra III. Beast Girl and Terra got along famously, they put togethor practicle jokes on Aquagirl. When her brother finally came back, the Titans appreciated Terra so much, that they offered her a spot. Equitment/Gears/Supplies Powers and Abilities Terristrial Metamorph: Beast Girl has the ability to morph into any animal she knows of. Shee can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When she changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It doesn't matter how big or small. Shee can change from a rat to a hippo in seconds. It does not put strain on her to do this. She can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. Shee can take on the shape of animals without limbs such as snakes or worms. Is it known she is able to turn into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. When she changes into an animal, she gains all that animal's abilities. She keeps her intelligence and humanity. The only problem is no matter what form she takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. This stops her from hiding in plain sight. Beast Girl is also able to turn into demonic animals, because er father is Trigon. Beast Girl can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. As of late, she has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, she's been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. She has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. *Animal Mimicry Beast Girl has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal she knows of while she's in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. *Animal Empathy